tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clock Tower 6: The Haunting Ground
Lorenzo: Riccardio. Tell me. How is Draven Clone doing? Riccardio: Near death sir. We were unable to make it to him. The world isn't ours just yet. Lorenzo: Then I think I need to help him. Get the Real Draven here. Make him bring his party too. Riccardio: Why? Lorenzo: Because Harriet and Midnight know more than us. Whatever failed attempt Draven Clone had, they know. Riccardio: Yes sire. Shall I have someone else give them a call? Lorenzo: Daniella would be great. After Fiona was murdered, I have craved to kill those Clock Tower Children. This is indeed. ''' '''The Haunting Ground. 'SIGN UPS (CLOSED):' 1. Bruno - TDISF 2.Oreo-11347 3. Rex 2 - Kokori9 ''' '''4. Jennifer-1dra7 5.Harriet-Sierra 6. Amanda-First 7. Finn - Aimers 8. Elenaz- Mrodd 9. Artie (Art) - Mr. E 10. Linda-Alfan 'DAY 1: On The Bloody Brick Road. ''AGAIN! '''Draven: Everyone, I don't think Midnight needs to explain the Clock Tower murders again. Nor does Harriet. Harriet: Thank you Draven. I'm just not ready. Finn: Chicken. Draven: Finn,...You need to stop now. Elenaz: Well,...It is interesting. I'm sure we'd love to know. Midnight: When I feel ready. Linda: Calm down Midnight. You need to sit down. Perhaps the living room? Amanda: Hey Draven,... *phone rings Jennifer: Phone!!!! Bruno: Its probably Midnight's mom. AGAIN. Midnight: Hey!!! My mom does not check up on me every ten seconds!!!! *Midnight gets a text from her mom Oreo: Wow Midnight. Rex 2: Leave him alone. Draven: Shhh!!!!! *answers phone* Hello? '--------------' Daniella: Sir, Draven, is it? Draven's voice: Yes. Who is calling? Daniella: I would like to welcome you to Belli castle. A place for people to simply relax. Comfort will come to you all. Draven's Voice: Sounds like a great vacation! Daniella: You sound,...excited. Draven's Voice: You sound like you have no emotion in your voice. Daniella: I shall not get into it. I am,...the perfect woman,...or,.... *phone hangs up '------------------' Draven: Well then. Everyone, to the bus. You'll watch the house for us, right Midnight? Midnight: Yes sir. I don't wanna be a part of what is bound to happen. Draven: Midnight. It is all over. It is done. If anything, you'll be safe here. Draven: Best of luck here. '----------------' At Belli Castle... Lorenzo: Daniella? Daniella: They are on their way. Riccardio: Go see how Debilitas is doing....NOW!!!! Daniella: Yes sir. *walks away* Lorenzo: I'm not getting any younger. Go to her grave. Bring this madness back to our lives. She will be reborn once more. '--------------------' 'BUS:' We are on our way to Belli Castle. Rex 2: i wonder what the castle will be like?﻿ Amanda: Yeah, I was wondering that too. Draven: The woman said it'd be fantastic!!! Rex 2: well i hope it's ok... Amanda: Yeah. Finn: Yes, I am so excited for this trip... >.> Draven: What is the matter? Finn: Castles are creepy...who knows what's inside it. Draven: Either nice things, or cold hearted murderers. But there is a 99.9% chance that it is nice. Amanda: I just hope it's safe. Draven: It is. 'Belli Castle Opening:' Bus arrives. Draven: Welcome to Belli Castle!!!!! Amanda: Okay.... Rex 2: *sees a suit of armor* cool Elenaz: Cute. Rex 2: i wonder how old it is? *takes one of the guantlets off and puts in on* kinda heavy Amanda: It's a piece of armor, which is always heavy so what's wrong with that? Finn: Joy...The castle...at least it is a good one... Rex 2: it's heavier then most amours... i'm going to put it on *drags amour to a room so he can examine it quietly* Finn: *holds a sword* Linda:Hello,Finn! We better be on our toes.*has a sword* Riccardio: *walks out* Alas, this is just the outside!!!!!! More is to come, on the INSIDE!!!!! ---- 'Belli Castle Main Entrance:' Inside, you see old relics, many of which are from the middle ages. 2 stairways lead the the second floor, and a large chandelier hangs above. 2 doors will take you over to the Dining hall, and the 1A hallway. Riccardio: Welcme to Belli castle. *Daniella enters Daniella: The rooms are prepared. Riccardio: Your rooms are in the next Hallway. (1A) Daniella: They are prepared. *walks away* Elenaz: * Walks into the next hallway* *Everyone here is shot, unconsious 'Dining Hall:' This is where Daniella cooks meals. This is also where people eat. *Daniella is present, cooking a meal. 'HIDING:' BEHIND THE COUNTER: 'Stairway 1:' (ACCESS DENIED) 'Stairway 2:' (ACCESS DENIED) 'Hallway 1A:' Inside, many doors line the walls. This hallway leads to the rooms, and to hallways 1B and 1C. 'Bruno and Oreo's Room:' Inside is a bed, and a TV. 'Rex 2 and Jennifer's Room:' Inside is a bed, and a TV. 'Harriet and Amanda's Room:' Inside is a bed, and a TV. 'Finn and Elenaz's Room:' Inside is a bed, and a TV. 'Artie and Linda's Room:' Inside is a bed, and a TV. Artie: Hi, what's your name? *Artie and Linda are shot, unconsious 'Hallway 1B:' (ACCESS CURRENTLY DENIED) 'Hallway 1C:' (ACCESS CURRENTLY DENIED) '--------------------------------------------' 'Cage Room:' Everyone awakes here, from being shot. Amanda is missing. Oreo: Huh? Artie: My arm,... *a strange man walks in, and everyone pretends to be asleep. Debilitas: Guh. Guh. Dollies help make dinner. *Debilitas reaches into Oreo's cage, reaching for Oreo's leg *lightning flashes Debilitas: AAAH!!!!! *Debilitas runs out of the room Oreo: Hey,...My cage is unlocked!!!! *escapes cage* *Oreo runs up to the hatch, to escape the room. Oreo: Locked!!! Well,...Come on guys!!! *lets out Artie* (GOAL: Save all friends from cages) Artie: *Grabs a conviently placed key, and attempts on Linda's Cage* Linda:Thank you! *Cage opens *footsteps are heard Artie: *runs into his cage and pulls it almost completely closed* Debilitas's Voice: Dollies left in basement. Debi get Dollies. Artie: *runs and gets all the keys* Debilitas's voice: Uugh,....Dollies need to be gotten. *lifts latch* Huh? Locked. Elenaz: This is sooo YUCKY! Debilitas: Debi hear Talking!!! *walks away* Oreo:Oreo say Hi to Debi. Rex 2: like my armour *shows that he is wearing the amour he found* Debilitas: *opens hatch* Dolly. *lightning strikes as all cages open, and everyone can leave this area now. Rex 2: *trys to run out but armour is to heavy so he walks out* (First: Wait, ain't I dead or captured or something?) ---- 'THE NIGHTMARE BEGINS' Everyone escapes from the hatch. 'Forest Area 1:' You find nothing but grass and trees. A large area is visible in the distance. Rex 2: this place is nice *sits down and wonders which way is the castle* *footsteps are heard from the forest ???: Find me Dolly. Finn: Rex 2, you are so slow! Your armour really stops your running huh? *stands next to him* Well, obviously, I was right, this is a bad castle -__-' So let's stick together! Elenaz: Come on! We need to hurry! * Sarts running* Finn: Elenaz, where are we going? *follows her* ELenaz: I dunno, any wher ebut here. Finn: Why don't we go to that large area in the distance? Bruno: Uh, I'll follow the group... (sorry, I didn't know this started yet :) Finn: Four of us! at least we all can't get killed! *quietly* I hope... Rex 2: *starts walking* this amour is very strange, but it's cool Elenaz: Yeap... Awesome.. * Giggles* You know, maybe all of us can make it out of here. Artie: Wait up! Draven: Huh? Elenaz: I dont know... But * Giggles* You look silly. 'Forest Area 2:' Grass is present. However, you are closer to the Castle. Draven : -,- We might as well keep on going. We need to find out where we are. Elenaz: Fine. I wonder if well find flowers. I love flowers. Oreo:YAY FLOWRZ!!!(XD) Draven: *points to the Castle area* look over there! Oreo:Good Eye!*Has one eye open one closed holding thumb up* Draven: Come on. *walks with group to the castle entrance area* Rex 2: well we better hurry up, i just want to explore the castle *manages to run to castle with armour on* Artie: *is running with them* 'Castle's Outside Area:' You are outside. However, a room's door is present. Assuming it is a door to a hallway should be perfect. However, it is locked. Draven: Hmm,...Maybe we should try the garden Rex 2: wait i remeber seeing some side gates when we came *runs to the side gates* 'Side Gates:' The side gates have buttons on them. The main one is locked. Side gate 1 has a red button, Gate 2 has a blue button, Side Gate 3 has a yellow button. (HINT: Push the buttons in the right order, and you go through. Press them in a sort of right way, nothing happens, push them in the wrong way,.......You don't wanna know) Rex 2: hmm red blue and yellow buttons... i know! *pushes blue, yellow and then red then stands back* *Nothing Rex 2: oh challanging *pushes blue, red then yellow then stands back* *Gate opens Elenaz: * Repeats what Rex did* 'Garden Gate:' The garden gate is locked. However, solving the side gate puzzle will do good to this gate. *Gate opens and everyone enters 'Garden:' (FROM FAR AWAY): You see a large, open area where flowers and such line the walls, and floor. (CLOSE UP): You notice a large grassland, flowers and trees are planted. A massive key is on the ground. Perhaps finishing off the door to the Castle? Over the large grate, you see the opening to the castle, and the tour bus. (HINT: READ THE ENDING SECTION ON THE TALK PAGE) One may hop over the grate. Rex 2: oh cool key *goes to pick up key* *Key returns to inventory. *Castle may now be unlocked Rex 2: wait! *remebers he left something on the bus* oh i forgot something! Ooh well,... Too high. Elenaz: Great job Rex! Draven: Rex, open the Castle doors. 'CASTLE INSIDE: FLOOR 1' (LOCKED COMPLETELY)﻿ Category:1dra7's Horror Camps